


The Babysitters

by IncSpids



Series: IncSpid’s Oneshots [2]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, no beta we die like loki, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids
Summary: Prompt by @spongeguyandlelouchvibridankia:for the prompts, can i have peter and shuri or michelle (whichever you prefer) babysit Morgan?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Shuri
Series: IncSpid’s Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to get around to writing but I like it so here ya go!!

“Peter I’m not sending you to purgatory, I’m just asking you to babysit Morgan.”

The teenager groans and slumps over the side of the couch. “It might as well be the same thing!”, he whines, tossing his hands in the air. “I’ve watched Nemo at least twelve times this week!”

Tony rolls his eyes as he adjusts his tie. “She’s your sister Pete, and she’s six. Plus you’re the only one she’ll listen to besides The Wiggles.”

Peter huffs and adjusts his totally not pouty position. But after a second of thought he smiles. “Well then, I have one condition.”

Tony cocks and eyebrow and looks at his son through the mirror. “You have conditions for babysitting your sister now?”

“No, condition. One.”

“Mhm, and that would be...?”

“I want Shuri to come over.”

Tony turns to eye his son and gives him a smirk. “You want me to let you have a girl over? While you’re home alone with your sister?”

Peter’s face turns at least six different colors of red and screws up into the most disgusted look Tony could imagaine. “Dad- no that’s- ew stop it no Shuri is one of my best friends that’s just- you’re nasty.”

Tony laughs as he turns back to the mirror. “I know I know kiddo. Of course you can. Just be careful with that Trek teleporter thing that she made. I don’t want to get a call and find out that Morgan is in Siberia.”

Peter’s look of disgust instantly transforms into a smile as he stands up and hugs his dad. “Thanks dad! But uh.. shouldn’t you be going? I think moms been waiting in the car for like.. ten minutes.”

Tony’s expression turns from one of love to one of fear. He quickly adjusts the sleeve over his robotic arm and races towards the door mumbling something about thinking she was upstairs. He swipes his phone from the counter and opens the door. “Love you bambino! Tell Mo I love her!” He calls, then shuts the door and races off to the car.

Peter chuckles as he hears the car start up then zoom off towards the city. He turns and makes his way to the garage, slipping his phone out of his pocket to quickly message Shuri.

——————————————————————————

spooderpete: Beam yourself up

shuriken: Why?

spooderpete: Babysitting Morgan, Dad said you could come over.

shuriken: Omw Scotty

——————————————————————————

Peter puts his phone back in his pocket and flips on the lights in the garage. He makes his way down to the Trek Pad and switches it on. The device starts glowing in bright blue pulses, then it suddenly turns a deep purple. Then in the blink of an eye Shuri is standing before him.

Peter laughs. “Well, it works!”

Shuri scoffs, stepping off of the device and lightly slapping his arm. “Did you think it might not work? I built it! Of course it would work!”

“I mean if we go back to last week...”

“Last week does not count! Do you know how hard it is to create a small black hole?”

“Yes because I tried it with you.”

“I- shut up. Where’s your sista?”

Peter rolls his eyes. “She’s upstairs in her room, but you’re avoiding-”

Shuri sticks her finger in his face. “Not another word from you or I will beam myself back to Wakanda. I have something for her to see.”

The girl walks into the house and heads towards the stairs. Peter hurriedly follows as he closes up the garage. By the time he gets up the stairs, Shuri is already in Morgan’s room. He gently pushes open the door and is instantly met with the upside down face of a six year old girl.

“Hi petey!”, Morgan squeals. She gives him an upside down hug around the neck and giggles, “I’m just like you now!”

When his sister releases him she realizes that Shuri, who is also upside down, is standing behind her. Both girls are wearing glowing bands around their shoes and heads. The older girl smiles. “What? Now we can all hang out.”

Peter finally recovers from the shock of seeing an upside down child and joins them on the ceiling. “So... whats going on up here ladies.”

Morgan giggles. “We’re gonna have an Avengers Meeting!”

Shuri takes on a serious look and nods. “What are we battling today Morgan?”

The little girl gets serious as well. “From now on you call me Admiral Stark. We have to fight the evil fluff monsters from a parasail universe.”

Peter leans over and whispers in her ear. The girl sighs and rolls her eyes. “That’s what I said! Parasail!”

Peter sticks his hands up in defeat. “Okay okay! But Admiral Stark we’re going to need reinforcements. The evil fluff monsters are dangerous.”

Morgan thinks for a minute then nods. “You’re right Spiderman. Bring me to the ground! I need to go get the others!”

She reaches out for peter to grab her so he takes her by the arm pits and flips her over so she lands on the ground softly. Both teens watch upside down as she sprints off down the hall.

They did in silence for a moment before they both laugh. “Your sister is very imaginative. I figured she would like my Spider-bands.”

Peter raises a brow. “So how’d you make those? Are the headbands to keep the blood from rushing to your head?”

“Yes! It’s a very intricate process and it makes us able to-”

Morgan come sprinting back into the room with two arms full of action figures, dolls, and tape. Peter lifts her back onto the ceiling and makes sure the Spider-bands stick before releasing her. She crawls back over to her spot and sits criss-cross. They spend the next few minutes taping the dolls and action figures to the ceiling. Once the last doll is secure, Morgan starts ‘the meeting’.

“Spiderman, Shuri, I want you to meet the other Avengers.”

Morgan points to an Ironman figure with a tutu. “That’s Irondad.” She then point to a figure of Thor. “Thunder Poptart.” Then two stuffed birds. “Hawkeye and Pidgeon” A Barbie doll with red hair colored on by a marker. “Tasha”. Then a Cap figure. “And that’s Captain Assho-”

“MORGAN” Peter screeches before she can finish. “Do you know what dad would say if he heard you say that?”

The girl ponders for a second then smiles. “Dads not here so it doesn’t matter.”

Peter opens his mouth to protest, then shuts it with a sigh. “Whatever, just say butthead.”

Shuri giggles to the side and he rolls his eyes.

The ‘battle’ starts and soon enough there’s action figures and stuffed animals flying across the room. The game lasts about 30 minutes before Morgan grows bored and hungry.

Just as she makes Irondad punch the evil teddy bear she sighs. Dropping her toys to the ground she lets gravity make her arms sway above her head. “I’m hungry Petey... and I wanna watch a movie.”

Peter chuckles and lowers himself to the ground. “Yeah I figured Momo. Let’s get you down then you, me, and Shuri can go eat some pizza and watch a movie.”

Shuri flips down second and deactivates her devices. Both teens help Morgan off the ceiling and onto her bed. They all head down the stairs, Shuri and Morgan go into the kitchen to make the frozen pizza while Peter sets up the Netflix and gets out the blankets.

The three kids settle down on the couch. Morgan lays on the left, Peter sits in the middle, and Shuri lays to the right. They flip through multiple movies until Morgan, thankfully, picks Frozen II instead of Nemo. Peter gets up to get the pizza and drinks, then they start the movie. 

They spend the rest of the night singing along to the movie, eating pizza, and eventually sleeping. Peter picks up his sleeping sister and carries her upstairs to her room. After he tucks her in he goes back downstairs to help Shuri clean up. 

The teens pick up the left over pizza and plates. After they finish, they spend the rest of the night talking and coming up with tech designs. Shuri is in the middle of explaining a new gadget design when her kimoyo beads start glowing.

Shuri slumps into the couch. “I am guessing this is my brotha. I should go. Are we meeting next week?”

Peter sits up and stretches. “Oh yeah definitely. We have to build that real life Millennium Falcon.”

Shuri stands and walks towards the garage. “Of course! See you next week Peterman!” She throws up a peace sign and then leaves.

Peter sighs and lays back on the couch. Soon enough he’s drifting off. He barely even hears the door open and his parents lay a blanket over him. He smiles and lets himself drift off to into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony walks up stairs carefully so he doesn’t wake up his little girl. As he steps into her room he realizes that something.. isn’t quite right. He doesn’t have Peter’s spider sense but he has a dad sense.

And something is wrong. He swings the door open, searching for any threat. Then he hears it. A slight creaking, or even... peeling noise. He can’t tell where it comes from. But suddenly, it hits him.

Literally.

The Captain America figure falls off the ceiling and lands on Tony’s head. In a moment of fury he yells, “DAMN YOU CAPTAIN ASSHOLE!”

He spins when he hears a gasp. Morgan is sitting up right in her bed with a hand over her mouth. With a smile she says, “It’s okay daddy I won’t tell mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr @incorrect-spiderson
> 
> If you find any mistakes, like the fic, or would just like to give me a prompt then please leave kudos and a review!
> 
> Love y’all! Have a good day!


End file.
